


Reality Check

by fanfictionaddict



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionaddict/pseuds/fanfictionaddict
Summary: Ladybug has an epiphany about how she interacts with the two most important boys in her life.





	Reality Check

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is a random one-shot or if it deserves to be more, more of a plot bunny that interrupted my classes.

Chat noir felt the change in his relationship with his Lady. He was unaware of what instigated the change. He just knew something felt wrong.

            Ladybug stood next to him contemplating if she should say anything. The tension they both felt was her fault. Digging herself deeper into a spiral of thoughts she weighted the pros and cons of addressing her issues.

            “I am really sorry Chaton. I think I have been unfair to you,” pausing to look at the other hero at her side she resolved to finish the conversation even if it revealed too much about her. “I have been pushing you away haven’t I? I consider you one of my best friends, and you have been the best superhero partner I could have gotten! I realized that I’ve kept you out of my life even when I trust you with everything. I haven’t really let you get to know me have I?”

            “I know a lot about you My Lady! We are the best of friends! Forever, no matter what! Where is this coming from? Are you alright?” The black cat stretched his arms in a faux casual movement to look directly at his partner before sitting on the buildings ledge with the city to his back. Patting the spot next to him with a genuine grin he couldn’t help but agree his Lady could be standoffish about personal information and was eager to hear more about her.

            “I- I- Well… I’m shy outside this mask,” She touches the edges gingerly. Quietly she scoots to be closer to the blond so he can hear. “I don’t usually take so long to open up to people but you reminded me of someone and this mask makes me take responsibility for my feelings. It’s like being forced to be confident; it was a really long time before I stopped assuming it was just my inner confidence coming out through. I can be confident on my own and I’m learning to be better about my shyness, but the changes when I’m Ladybug are more than that.”

            “So the Chat Noir persona might be effecting me too? Controlling me? I would feel really different about my kwami if that was true,” huffing he thought about his spirit lying to him.

            “No, more like owning up to your own deeper feelings and wishes. I often wish I could be as confident as I am as Ladybug. You probably want to be more relaxed in real life, which is why I allow that over the top flirting you do even if it doesn’t mean anything.” She stopped the cat before he could argue. “Back on topic, I realized I was doing to you what one of my friends was doing to me. It took me even longer to realize it because it took forever to really be friends.” She blushed in embarrassment and started fiddling with her hands before continuing. “I used to have a crush on him.”

            Chat looked at her with brief sadness before perking up at the past tense. “Did you date?” She blushed deeper and shook her head.

            “He didn’t even notice me Chaton. I tried to confess but gifts I left were claimed to be from others, notes I wrote were probably never seen, and before I could he confessed he was in love with someone else. I wished him happiness and decided to move on, be a real friend.” She sighed deeply and leaned back to look at the stars. Contemplating her next thought she bit her bottom lip and turned away from the sky and looked into Chat Noirs eyes.

 

            “That’s when I noticed he wasn’t real.” Chat was startled by the declaration. She sounded like it was a hard truth to bear on her soul.

            “Wha-at do you mean not real?” He sat up straight and rigid still gazing into bluebell eyes with focus. She trembled and looked back at the stars and blinked away tears.

            “I tried to get to know him, we all have- even his best friend, and he still hides himself behind this mask of perfection. Perfect son, perfect son, and perfect idealized life. I know he’s lonely and afraid of being rejected for not being perfect. He doesn’t trust his real self to be enough for anyone. He puts on this mask and usually just let everyone push him around.” Her tears slowly flowed down her mask to her chin silently. “I wish I could help him, but even my feelings faded. I can’t- I don’t want to be with perfection, I wanted to be with that socially awkward, generous, and forgiving guy I met the first week of school. The one who was kind despite our first impressions not being the best.” Looking back at Chat she noticed he looked shocked at her tears. Sniffling a tiny bit she giggled at him.

            “Are masks really a deterrent for a masked superhero My Lady? That sounds silly.” He grinned at her trying to hide disappointment.

            “I’m not trying to have relationships in a mask. It’s more than hiding the small part of me needed to be Ladybug, it’s his reluctance to let anyone in. Which is why I’ve been off for the last week or so. I was doing what he was, but to you. I don’t think we should reveal ourselves just yet, but one day I think we will.” She looked at her lap. “I just hope you aren’t disappointed, Ladybug needs to be perfect so I try to act perfect for Paris, Shoulder the burden of responsibility so you don’t have to. You’ve always needed freedom and I was happy to let you be a goofball who is very punny.”

            “I could never be disappointed in you Ladybug. If you need me to be more serious I can be!” He puffed up and flexed his arms over his head. They both laughed releasing the tension. “But really bugaboo I don’t expect you to be perfect, we saw each other that first day we were both a mess.”

            “That is why we had this conversation silly Chat. I’m going to be myself around you again and share more of my life. I’ll have to tell my friend what you told me,” they both stood on the ledge and noted how long their conversation took. “This was a good talk kitty. I’m glad we had it.”

            “Me too My Lady.”


End file.
